


my hope is awakened (you brought it back)

by neonareumdawo



Series: the most beautiful moment in life [7]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Rehab, Soulmateau, Widowers, characterdeath, jeonandkimdontbelieveinsoulmates, seokjin owns another cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonareumdawo/pseuds/neonareumdawo
Summary: Taehyung has never cared about the words scribbled on his arm. He has never cared about the whole soulmate ordeal. He's never believed in soulmates. That is, until his husband dies and he doesn't know what to do anymore.orSoulmateAU wherein both protagonists' s/o dies and they meetin a rehab and find out that they're soulmates.





	my hope is awakened (you brought it back)

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo  
> Enjoy

The casket is open. Surrounding the casket are chrysanthemums, Minjae's favorite. He sees Kim Minjae's beautiful face. But it's not alive. Minjae isn't alive.

Taehyung wants to scream. Scream becuase Minjae didn't deserve it, because he loved him even though their stupid soulmate marks didn't match. Because cancer, had taken Minjae away from him.

He cries on him mother's shoulder. She pats him on the back. She knows it's hard.

Choked sobs escape his mouth as he looks at Minjae for the last time.

They finally close the casket and bury Minjae. It isn't long before people start leaving, but Taehyung is still there.

\---

"I don't care, Taehyung. I don't care if you aren't my soulmate. I only know that I love you, and that's my self-written destiny."

\---

Falling in love with Minjae had been so easy. Minjae was bright and sweet and lovable.

They were not soulmates. They weren't the most compatible, the most fit and right for each other, but that didn't stop them from loving each other.

Minjae was a rare one. He had no soulmate. His arm was blank, just like one in 49,000 humans.

Taehyung, on the other hand, had a soulmate. His arm read, "I don't want to be here."

I mean, who says that when they first meet someone?

Taehyung decides he isn't going to search for his soulmate. He doesn't want to ever meet him.

He believed at a young age that soulmates weren't real. His parents weren't soulmates, his brother didn't have a soulmate, and his sister's soulmate died before they could ever meet.

Taehyung is the luckier one in the family, but he refuses to acknowledge his advantage.

He doesn't want to end up stupidly in love with someone, because he was told to.

That's why when he met Minjae, he felt like he was right. That he didn't need a soulmate. But one can only be so right for so long.

Minjae was diagnosed with cancer on the one year anniversary of their marriage.

They married young. Taehyung was only 23, and Minjae was 21. Minjae fought cancer until his last breath at 23. Taehyung held his hand until he died.

That day, Taehyung felt like he was dying too.

He cried himself to sleep for the first time since Minjae.

\---

His mom makes him go to this stupid home, somewhat like a rehabilitation center for those who had lost their soulmates.

People who lose their soulmates are extremely weak. They have a hard time doing things.

Taehyung thinks it is stupid. He thinks that he's perfectly capable of doing things by himself. Alternatively, his mental health was off.

He always wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares. He can't go anywhere without having a memory of Minjae and breaking down.

His mom says it will be better for him. His sister stayed there for 5 years, and she's now doing fine.

\---

It's homier than he thought it would be. The home is filled with people of all ages. He thinks it's good that he isn't surrounded by old people.

He has his own room, which is relatively small and simple. There's a bed in the corner, a table in the other, and underneath the table, there's a drawer. He rarely stays in his room though.

He's out with the other people. The nurses make you talk to each other. He meets some pretty friendly people. He realizes soulmates aren't that stupid. He realizes people still fall in love by themselves.

They have weekly examinations, which are psychological and physical tests, to see how well you're doing.

For the first few weeks, Taehyung had done pretty well in the physical tests, but he hadn't done so good in the mental ones.

However, as the days passed, he got better. He was about to leave the center.

It's been six months, for him, a little shorter than the rest, because Minjae wasn't his real soulmate, he thinks bitterly.

\---

It's his last day, and when he's eating his breakfast, a boy is brought in by the nurses, crying and protesting. They sit him down right next to Taehyung.

He looks like a wreck. He looks Taehyung's age. His hair is messy, and eye bags are very obvious on his face. He still manages to look kind of cute though.

He cries hard, but silently. Taehyung hands him a tissue, and he embarrassedly wiped them away.

Once he's calmed down, he looks at Taehyung.

"I don't want to be here."

Taehyung's wrist burns. How ironic he meets his soulmate surrounded by people who have lost theirs.

"Neither did I," he replies. The boy's eyes widen. He looks at his own wrist. His own words are burning.

"You're my— you're my soulmate," he says, voice trembling.

"I guess," Taehyung shrugs.

\---

They let the both of them out the rehab, saying that, "You guys will be fine. You're soulmates!"

Taehyung is now walking with Jeongguk, he now knows. They're walking aimlessly.

"If I may ask, why were you there? In the rehab, I mean," Jeongguk asks. They're taking their time knowing each other.

"I—I got married. And my husband, he died," Taehyung says softly. He doesn't want to offend Jeongguk.

Because saying, "Hey! I don't believe in soulmates. I got married, and my husband died! I don't think I will fall in love with you." to your soulmate will be a little... weird.

Jeongguk laughs. It's strange, Taehyung thinks.

"I—I... same story," Jeongguk tells him. "I guess we're just a bunch of non-believers, huh? The soulmate thing is dumb."

They stopped in front of a park.

"I live near here. I guess I'll take off now?" Jeongguk says.

Taehyung nods. "Sure."

"Last time?" Taehyung asks.

"Last time what?" Jeongguk says. He's a little confused.

Taehyung chuckles.

"Last time we see each other. Like you said, the soulmate thing is stupid, right?"

Jeongguk is surprised.

"O–oh. Yeah, sure," he says. He shoves his hands in his pocket.

"Can I at least get a hug?" Taehyung asks. "We're soulmates anyways."

"Okay."

They hug, and Jeongguk is sure that he wants to stay like that forever. Taehyung is warm and smells like strawberries and vanilla, and Jeongguk just doesn't want to let go. But eventually, he does.

He doesn't know why he cries himself to sleep that night.

\---

Jeongguk doesn't see Taehyung for the next 2 months, but that doesn't stop him from remembering Taehyung's smile and Taehyung's voice and Taehyung.

It's one month in, when he decides, that he needs to see Taehyung. At least, from the screen.

He opens up his Instagram. He clicks on the search bar and types "Kim Taehyung."

After going through several profiles of "Kim Taehyungs", Jeongguk wants to give up. But... but this Kim Taehyung account he had skipped, that might be it.

He didn't think it was Taehyung's account because the profile picture was of this guy, who definitely is not Taehyung. He takes a chance anyways, and clicks on it.

Now this, this was definitely the Taehyung he was looking for. He realizes that the guy on the profile picture is Taehyung's late husband, Kim Minjae. Jeongguk's heart aches for Yugyeom. (Actually was gonna make it Jimin, but my inner mochi and yoonmin stans said no.)

Taehyung's Instagram is full of 5 things. Haikyuu (Jeongguk now understands why they are soulmates), his dog named Soonshim, selcas, food, and Minjae. But Minjae hasn't appeared in a while. (Jeongguk's heart aches again.)

The last picture of Minjae was dated 24 weeks ago. It's a selca of the two of them, Minjae and Taehyung. The caption was quite long.

'To my better half, and my best friend, rest in peace. You completed me even though they said you couldn't. Thank you for being my number one fan, my number one cheerleader. You will always have a special place in my heart.'

Something pinches Jeongguk's heart. Jealousy, was it? He shakes his head. It's fine. They decided not to see each other anyways. They are not going to meet again.

But Jeongguk can't help but think, "Am I not his perfect match?"

\---

He finally tells Jimin about it.

They sit at a quaint cafe, staring out the big glass windows to see the people pass by.

Jimin sips on his latte, waiting for Jeongguk to say something.

Jeongguk looks a little regretful, and Jimin notices it right away.

"What's the matter? Why'd you call me here?" He asks.

"Hyung..." Jeongguk starts. He shifts in his seat. "I met my soulmate, hyung."

Jimin drops his tiny silver spoon.

"You WHAT?!"

Jeongguk quickly shushes Jimin.

"I—I met him in the rehab," he explains, sighing.

"Are you seeing each other?" Jimin asks. Jeongguk shakes his head.

"He was there because his husband died. He's just like Yugyeom and I," he says. Jimin looks at him, disappointed.

"You know," Jimin says, reaching out to take Jeongguk's hand. "Yugyeom would've wanted you to be happy."

"But, but, I would've wanted him to be happy with me," Jeongguk protests.

Jimin smiles sadly.

"He would've been happy if you were, Jeongguk," Jimin sighs. "As much as he wanted to be with you, he also wanted you to find your true love."

Jeongguk shakes his head.

"No, no!" He exclaims. "He was my true love. I refuse to love anyone but him."

Jimin just looks at him.

"Well, I'm not forcing you, or anything, but, I think you should see him," Jimin says. He smiles.

"Just like me," he continues. Jeongguk groans.

"Not this again, Jimin. Please," he pleads.

Jimin laughs softly.

"Alright, alright. But, you see, I didn't want to meet Yoongi, but I did, and I'm happier than ever," he squeezes Jeongguk's hand.

"What's his name anyways?" He asks.

"Kim Taehyung."

Jimin digs his nails into Jeongguk's palm in suprise.

"Kim Taehyung? The great Kim Taehyung? My best friend that I've never told you about?!" Jimin yells.

"You know him?!" Jeongguk looks at him in disbelief.

Jimin fervently nods.

"Kim Taehyung was my best friend before I moved to Busan!" He tells Jeongguk.

"You two would be great together," he realizes. "Go, meet him, please."

Jeongguk sighs. There's nothing else he can do.

\---

Jimin gives him Taehyung's number, and he's ready to call. He's got his script lying in front of him, what he's going to say, because he'll probably break down if he didn't plan something.

He presses call, and he waits patiently for Taehyung to pick up.

After the third ring, Taehyung finally answers.

"Hello?"

Jeongguk forgot how nice Taehyung's voice was.

"Hi Taehyung. This is Jeongguk," he finally says. He hears a sound in the background, but he's not really sure what it is.

"Oh. Hi," Taehyung sounds a little shy. "Why'd you call?"

"I, uh, got your number from Jimin. Park Jimin," he coughs.

Taehyung makes a noise. "Jimin?!"

"Yeah, he's a friend," Jeongguk tells him. "But, I was talking to Jimin and he says that we should... see each other?"

Taehyung coughs now.

"That brat, but okay, I guess," he confirms. "I just got out of work, do you want to meet?"

"Like, now?" Jeongguk squeaks. "I mean, sure, yeah."

Taehyung chuckles from the other end.

"It's fine if you aren't ready yet, I totally understand," Taehyung reassures him.

"No, no, no, it's fine, really," Jeongguk says. "We can meet up now."

"Um, well, do you know Seokjin's cafe?" Taehyung asks.

"Are you kidding me? That place serves the best pastries in town," Jeongguk laughs.

"Well, you're in luck. My cousin is Seokjin."

\---

Jeongguk ends up going to Seokjin's cafe later that day.

He sees Taehyung talking to this tall guy, which he sees is Seokjin, from the nametag hanging from his cute pink sweater.

Taehyung turns around just in time to see him enter. He perks up when he sees Jeongguk.

"Jeongguk, hey!" He calls out. Jeongguk walks in his direction.

"Hey, Taehyung," he smiles.

\---

"What happened? I mean, to Yugyeom," Taehyung asks Jeongguk. "You don't have to answer, that's fine."

"He, he died because of a car accident, six months into our marriage," Jeongguk replies. "What about Minjae?"

Taehyung stirs his latte. "Cancer. One year anniversary."

Jeongguk lets out a small 'oh.'

"Jimin said I should see you because Yugyeom would've wanted me happy," he starts. "I thought, how? How was I supposed to be happy without him?"

Taehyung tilts his head to the side.

"The universe has weird ways of bringing people together, Jeongguk," Taehyung breathes. "Look at us! We met at a rehabilitation center."

"I guess."

They sit in silence for a while.

"Can I, can I have your number?" Jeongguk takes a leap of faith.

Taehyung looks a little surprised. "Sure."

He types his number into Jeongguk's phone.

"Let's try to give it a chance."

\---

They're working hard, seeing each other weekly, texting each other, becoming closer.

Taehyung thinks Jeongguk is really meant to be his soulmate because he can't find a single thing he didn't like about Jeongguk. But there was a handful of things he didn't like about Minjae, maybe because they weren't soulmates.

He thinks about Minjae all the time; he doesn't think he will ever stop. It's different now, because of Jeongguk, of course, but... he still misses Minjae everyday.

He finds it hard to open up to Jeongguk sometimes, because he loves Minjae and he doesn't want to abandon him.

Jeongguk is having a hard time as well, because as much as he likes Taehyung, he still can't get rid of the thought of Yugyeom.

\---

Taehyung finally lets his guard down when they're hanging out at his apartment, Jeongguk's new second home. He doesn't pretend anymore, he talks a lot more, he's more open. He just wishes Jeongguk will start to do the same.

He does.

\---

If falling in love with Minjae had been easy, falling in love with Jeongguk was like free falling into an endless pit in the most pleasurable way possible.

As cheesy as it sounds, Jeongguk was made for him.

As he lies in Jeongguk's arms, Taehyung thinks the universe isn't that stupid anymore. The universe is a little magical.

Because the light in Jeongguk's eyes matches his, and that's all he'll ever need.

\---

He lies the chrysanthemums at the foot of the gravestone. The bright color of the flower has a stark contrast from the white snow.

"I've found him, Minjae," he smiles, gripping Jeongguk's hand. "I'm happy."

Jeongguk looks at him, then at the gravestone. He smiles fondly.

"Thank you, Minjae. Thank you for letting Taehyung go."

\---

They visit Yugyeom's after, laying down orchids. They do the same as they did with Minjae.

Taehyung smiles at Jeongguk and squeezes his hand. They go back into the car and drive home while singing to Big Bang songs.

They've never been happier.

\---

They both feel complete. They both feel whole. Because soulmates don't always want to match, but they end up doing so perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe  
> How was it  
> Comment and all


End file.
